Gudnam Wing and Mr Books
by crazygundamgirl
Summary: Just a random thing I thought up of. What happens when the Mr. Books people take a vacation, and to replace them for Mr. Grumpy's story are the Gundam Wing people? Read to find out.


Gundam Wing and Mr. Books

**A/N: I was sorting through my books (i was running out of room o.o blame the manga and japanese books and nancy drew/hardy boys books -sweatdrop-) and I found my brother's Mr. Grumpy book. I was bored, so I started messing around and changing the characters names to anime characters in my mind so that's how I thought of this **

_**Disclaimer: **I do not own Gundam Wing (Hajime Yatate does) and the Mr. Books series ( Roger Hargreaves does)_

_A/N: Before I start... I think that the roles the G-boys play fit their personalitys pretty good, ne?_

-start-

"Thank you for subbing for us!" Mr. Happy, Mr. Tickle, Mrs. Cookie, Mr. Daily, Mrs. Sweet, Mr. Packet, and Mr. Bottle said to Duo, Quatre, Ririna, Hiiro, Noin, Trowa, Catherine and WuFei. All Mr. Grumpy did was grunt.

"You're welcome!" Everyone but WuFei and Hiiro said in reply. Those two 'hn'ed, and nodded. The Mr. Books people stepped onto a train right before it left. The Gundam Wing characters looked at each other, and sighed.

"This is going to be intresting." Quatre said.

"Yeah.." Everyone else agreed, before a flash of light engulfed them.

--

It was early Monday evening, and WuFei was relaxing in a small cottage. The seat he was sitting on was black, with a silver dragon wrapping up from the floor to the armrest. On the other side, it was a gold dragon. The walls were light blue, with assorted pictures from before his colony was destroyed, and some from after. The carpet was a darker blue. WuFei leaned back in the armchair, and picked up a book from the table next to him. And what happens next, would probally suprise people who know what happend in his Episode Zero chapter. He tore out _every_ single page in the book. The pages fluttered through the air, and landed all over the room. Apparently, because he was the replacement for Mr. Grumpy, he had gained some of his personality traits. WuFei has a bad temper, almost as bad as Mr. Grumpy's. That would make him the second most bad-tempered person that you have ever heard of.

The next morning, WuFei was in the cottage's garden. Instead of getting rid of the weeds, he was pulling out the flowers! For some reason, now WuFei can't stand pretty flowers. Out of the corner of his eye, he saw the flash of a brown braid. It was Duo.

"Good morning, WuFei!" Duo grinned.

"What's so good about it!" WuFei cried.

"But--" Duo protested.

"But nothing, Duo. Get away from my cottage!" WuFei retorted. "And dont even think about making that crack about cottage cheese."

Duo sighed, "Sorry, 'Fei."

"I said get away from here! AND MY NAME IS WUFEI NOT 'FEI! Now go away!" WuFei snapped.

"Do you always act so bad-tempered?" Duo laughed, turning to walk away.

WuFei grunted.

"And," Duo continued, "bad-temepered people need a change of ways."

"Whatever." Grumbled WuFei.

He stamped to his cottange, stomping on Duo's foot on purpouse as he passed.

"Ow!" Duo cried. WuFei slammed the door of his cottage behind him.

Duo stood there, obviously not as happy as he usually is. His foot hurt. He stood there, thinking. And then he thought more. Finally, he had a great idea! He smiled, and then went to see Quatre. Duo told Quatre about his idea to change WuFei's attatude. Quatre grinned a grin that would have stretched from ear to ear, if it was possible. But it wasnt, so he had a grin that was a lot like that.

"Great idea, Duo!" Quatre smiled.

That afternoon, WuFei went to town to shop. His first stop was at Ririna's bakery.

"I want that cake I ordered! And make it snappy!" WuFei snapped.

(me: ooc moment right here...) Ririna quickly did as she was told- you see, she's afraid of WuFei's temper. Just as she handed him the cake, something appeared in the doorway. It was a very, very long arm belonging to... Quatre! (me: Quatre? o.o; i dont remember why I made Quatre Mr. Tickle!) That very, very long arm of Quatre's snaked through the shop, and tickled WuFei.

WuFei squealed, and dropped his cake. He couldn't understand what was happening. Guess what happend next! That same arm followed WuFei around all day. At Hiiro's newstand it tickled him, same as at Noin's candy store, Trowa's grocery store, and Catherine's dairy. All afternoon WuFei kept being tickled, dropping his packages, picking them up, and this happening all over again! He could not understand why this was happening. On his way home, he met Duo again.

"Get outa my way, braided baka!" WuFei exclaimed at the boy who was standing in his way. Just then, the very, very long arm appeared and tickled him again! WuFei jumped, and his packages went soaring through the air-- again.

"WuFei, If you wern't so bad-tempered, and tryed to change your ways, maybe this might not happen so often." Duo suggested. WuFei grunted in response. But, as he walked into his cottage, WuFei was thinking about what Duo had said. He didn't like being tickled, so he thought he should try to be nicer. Duo and Quatre smiled and shook hands.

"Mission make WuFei kinder: Successful!" The two laughed. The rest of that day, WuFei tried to be nicer. And the more he tried, the less he got tickled by Quatre. Nowadays, he's a diffrent kind of person. The other day, he picked up a book, and guess what he did? He only tore out _one_ page.

--

Sora-Doragon: So? What did you think:D If I can find any other of the Mr. Books books, I will try to make more of these if anyone wants me to.


End file.
